guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Signet of Binding
Could be good on Displacement, since that normally dies nanoseconds after creation anyway. -Flypaper :Or even on Shelter. --Kiiron 00:25, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::or anything that lasts for 30 seconds max duration.--Life Infusion 21:57, 28 September 2006 (CDT) ::: Good to use with Signet of Spirits... they last mutch longer with that (82.74.226.152 13:59, 8 October 2006 (CDT)) ::::What about this and Wanderlust? -- Shady 15:02, 21 December 2006 (CST) Permanent Let's say we use this with wanderlust, we have Spirit Boon Strike. due to its 15s recharge and 30s duration, could wanderlust be held up with a permanent +200hp? in other words, does the new signet replace the old one or can it simply not be used? - Y0_ich_halt 15:59, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :The spirit dies 30s after the signet is used. --Fyren 16:06, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::hmph. thought it might be like an effect applied to the spirit... similar to signet of stamina - Y0_ich_halt 16:10, 23 June 2007 (CDT) Related to Signet of Creation? As per the headline, they both provide some health-based buff, and then destroy the affected spirit/minion after 30 seconds.Thexor 23:00, 25 July 2007 (CDT) Spirit's health bar When this skill is used on a spirit, it seems that the additional health is not displayed on the spirit's health bar, but rather the spirit's health bar gives the appearance that the spirit is able to take additional damage beyond its "0 health" point. Not sure if it's noteworthy, but I didn't think the skill was working correctly until I tested it. NickdeClaw 21:56, 22 August 2008 (UTC) July 18 update New functionality: "You lose 200..70 health and gain control of target spirit". So far, through my testing, this works on the re-appearing spirits in Slaver's exile. You can now gain control of them, and they remain under your control indefinitely/until they are stolen back (if possible). Should be easier than swapping the spirits out against Duncan. now they remain under your control and will help you against him. Also, his spirits of rejuvination do nothing. No rejuvination effect at all. EDIT: forgot to sign GW-Susan 03:18, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :This update interests me quite a bit. It'd be neat to see people running around stealing spirits in PvP, though I doubt it'll happen, since spirits still aren't a staple to the majority of PvP team builds.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'Darksyde']] 03:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::Two additional notes on Slavers. One, they're inexclusive to each other, so with Summon Spirits you can have a (theoretically) infinitly large squad of spirits, multiples of each. Additionally, being Slaver's spirits, they DO respawn under your control if they die and you wait for them to respawn. Skippster 04:14, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::A/Rt Slaver's soloer.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:23, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::: Could somebody check what happens when u use on razahs spirits in his quest in heart of torment? Meraida 04:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Slaver's might not be quiet so doable in that fashion. After the update, we're in the Forgewight wing (was in the Thommis/Rand wing last time), and the spirits we steal aren't respawning after dying. Skippster 05:52, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::teehee --Macros 06:50, 19 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::"July" update ? I'll guess you meant June .. ;) -- -- ( talk ) 06:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Take that back on the respawning, the spirits in Thommis/Rand's wing still respawn after being killed under your control. Their Recuperation spirits still have no effect though, even after today (Friday's) update. (Forgot to sign) Skippster 06:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Recup's effect only activates when you go out and enter his range again. It's a little bug, because this is the first skill which can cap spirits Meraida 08:21, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Will this work against the spirits in the Ebony citadel of Mallyx? if so, GG. :::::In Slaver's, spirits you control revive in some areas (parts of the dungeon) and not in others. When doing Justiciar Thommis/Rand, they do revive while in Forgewight, they do not, for examples. GW-Susan 14:51, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Mallyx Wow, just wow. I so wanna go try this against Mallyx. Imagine taking over those spirits of his. Having Mallyx miss with 50% of attacks and having him lose health when he moves would help tons. :D --Mike The Psycho 18:55, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :Wow, i actually wonder if they thought about putting that in...If so, Awesome![[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"a rabid grizzly bear"]] 23:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) :: Tested this out, yes, you can get control of them, but they will continue to affect you and your party. Mallyx can attack them (since they are your allies now) but I couldn't make him target them until we all got wiped... Consume Soul remains the best option in dealing with these, I'm afraid, unless you want to use the signet in conjunction with Feast of Souls or something similar.--FlameseekerMage 12:01, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Slaver's Exile Just tested today, and you CANNOT steal spirits in ANY part of the dungeon (the ones that spawn at random locations)You instead get the message that that creature is not a spirit... this seems contrary to the fact that they're clearly spirits, and spirit walk or swap works on them. :That's interesting, it was reported as working very recently. Maybe a stealth update. 16:17, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::I just tested, it no longer works on the spirits in imperial sanctum either. :::Then we can probably assume it doesn't work on Mallyx's spirits, the Razah quest spirits, etc. Must have been yesterday's update. 16:32, 23 June 2009 (UTC) ::::It's a pity though, I was really looking forward to using this skill to make Slaver's fun. Anet could have just given you a limit to the number of spirits you controlled determined by your communing level, to prevent massive abuse in those areas, while still allowing some unique use. As is, I don't really see a reason to use this skill anymore... Losing a skill slot to steal spirits from foes? Even in hard mode, I'd find it hard to think of a place I'd actually want to bring this. Possibly for Raisu Palace or The Deep to remove spirits of Restoration without triggering the resurrection effect. :::::I suppose it won't work in Sunjiang District either then? What a pity. That would have been either interesting or game-crashing. Qing Guang 14:58, 25 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::Xandra refuses (is unable) to use on any of the popup spirits in Selv dungeon. Perhaps this should be noted in the main article. --Phiont 12:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :::::::AI can be bloody strange at the best of times. While I don't doubt you, I'd like to see a Ritualist (primary or secondary) player confirm this. A F K When 12:49, 2 July 2009 (UTC)